Boss Duel
A Boss Duel (ボス・デュエル Bosu Dyueru) is a special style of dueling that occurs when two or more players are Dueling against a formidable opponent (refereed to as the "Boss"). Each player starts of with a standard Set of Life Points (usually 4000 or 8000) while the "Boss" starts with an amount of Life Points equal to the combined Life Points of the other players. The way Boss Duels function works like so. Each player (including the "Boss") conducts only one action during their turn. After their action is performed, it immediately goes to the next player's turn. "Actions" in this sense, includes, but are not limited to: * Activating and resolving a monster effect * Summoning a monster * Conducting an attack * Setting a monster * Activating and resolving a Spell/Trap Card or effect * Setting Spell/Trap Cards This list is subject to change If a player would activate a card/effect in response to another effect (and said activation would start a Chain) they may activate that card/effect and it would count (along with their first action) as one single action. After each player performs their action, the turn switches over to the next player and picks up where they left off (if they had previously had a turn). If the player had an effect that was about to activate when they had to pass their turn (say an effect that activated when a monster is Summoned)., they may activate that effect at when it becomes their turn again, though that counts as their action for that turn. The Duel continues likes this (usually in a 2-3v1 format) until either the "Boss" is defeated or all regular players are taken down by the "Boss". Example Duel "Boss" vs A and B "Boss" starts with 8000 LP while A and B have 4000 LP each. * Boss draws. * Boss Sets a monster. Turn shifts to A * A draws. * A Normal Summons " (4/2000/100). Turn shifts to B. * B draws. * B Sets 1 card. Turn shifts to Boss. * Boss activates , destroying B's Set card. Turn shifts to A. * A attacks Boss' and destroys Boss' face-down " * Boss activate "Mystic Tomatoes'" effect, Special Summoning another from his Deck in face-up Attack Position (4/1400/1100). Turn shifts to B. * B Normal Summons " " (3/1000/1000). Turn shifts to Boss. *Boss tributes"Mystic Tomato" to Set a monster. Turn shifts to A * A Sets 1 card. Turn shifts to B. * B activates the effect of "Flame Trooper", as it was Summoned, sending to the GY to inflict 1000 damage to Boss (Boss: 8000 → 7000 LP). The Duel would continue on like this for the entire Duel. Rulings * A full turn is only considered complete during a Boss Duel when a player ends on their End Phase. As such, if 3 players (the "Boss" and 2 players) each conduct their turns and perform 1 action each, a single turn isn't considered to have passed yet, say for the effect of . * A player, if able, may activate as many cards/effects as they want during another player's turn without it counting towards any player's actions. Trivia * Boss Duels are inspired from turn-based RPGS, where players (and enemies) are restricted to only one action per turn. ----